Our Little Secret Jackunzel & Merricup
by bluemangosmoothie
Summary: Rapunzel has always ached for a life beyond her cottage and forest, but Gothel has always fed her fears of strange men coming to steal her. When Rapunzel meets a wandering boy named Jack, she now has her chance, but is reluctant to her new destiny. She suddenly has no choice when somebody close to her becomes a murderous traitor, uprooting her life for what seems like forever.
1. The Song

CHAPTER 1: THE SONG

I tossed and turned in my sweltering bed and though a cool breeze drifted lazily through my window, I couldn't settle. Instead I silently rose from my heated torturer and sat on the stool by my window. My green eyes stared at the stars and the moonlight washed into my hair, turning it white. I hummed a song that mother used to sing, before my own voice was capable of the song. The song was euphoric. The sadness seemed to drip into me.

Shaking my head to clear it of the melancholy, I closed my eyes and welcomed the cool breeze. It was heaven from the stuffy cottage.

Without meaning to my mind went to a stormy evening, long ago, when mother used to sing. Her voice before had a deep lilt that would go farther down than mine could even dare. All that went away when her voice grew hoarse from overuse. When she became greedy with my power. A power she swore had to be hidden.

I would always argue saying that I should go to town and explore there, instead of the forest that I knew well. After every fight she would go for walks, usually slamming the door with all her might. It was after then that I would start wondering why I looked nothing like her. Her black curly hair and dark eyes were a far cry from my own. But she would always come back and I would apologize and she would use my hair to become young again.

My thoughts flew back to the present when a flock of crows went flying into the sky, cawing loudly. I heard mother curse from the other room. Then, I noticed a dark blob moving fast across the sky. I watched it disappear.

I waited for it to come back. It never did.

Sometime in the night I fell asleep and dreamed. I dreamed that I was in a snowy field, catching snowflakes on my tongue. As I laughed, I heard a deeper voice laughing. I turned and saw a pale boy with snow white hair and a brown cape walking towards me. In his hand was a Sheppard's Crook. I blushed from embarrassment. He ran a cold hand across my cheek. His icy eyes met mine and he smiled.

"Hey Rapunzel," he said. _Wow,_ I thought._ His voice is so beautiful._ His hands pulled me closer. Mine circled his neck Just as we were about to kiss, something sent me crashing from my dream to the waking world.


	2. Secrets

**Hey Guys! Thanks for views! This is my first fanfic, if it wasn't obvious. Btw I'm sorry the last one's so short. I'll always try to follow it up with another the next day. So don't sweat it!**

Chapter 2

Secrets

Early the next morning, I woke to the sun in me eyes. I smiled and stretched as I sat up in bed. _Wait, how did I get into my bed?_ I thought. I looked across my room to my window. I stared at the window, waiting for answers. Slowly my dream filtered back to me. The snowy meadow, the boy, his voice. Then I remembered the noises that woke me in the middle of the dream. It all was a blur.

I put my hand to my forehead. It seemed like the boy was there in my room, shielding me from something.

"Rapunzel!" Mother called from below. "Wake up!' I sighed and walked downstairs.

Our cottage is small but beautiful. All along the walls are paintings that I've made over the years. In the middle is a fireplace and two chairs. The kitchen is the smallest place in the house. Mother was standing by the window, reading a letter.

"Good morning, Mother! What are you reading?" She jumped like I had screamed in her ear. She quickly stuffed the letter into her bag.

She waved her hands trying to think of something, "Oh noting you need to worry about." She quickly dashed for her room. "I need to clean myself, you go ahead and eat." When I was sure she was gone, I made a beeline for the bag.

She's never been secretive to me and when she is I make sure not to trespass, but this must be big. I dug through the bag and found the paper. In spotty black ink it said, 'He's back be careful.'

I turned the page over, looking for more details. That was it? It made no sense.

"Rapunzel!" Mother sang. "I'm going to town be good!" she walked into the room and picked up her bag. She strutted out of the cottage and into the world outside. After all my chores, I picked up a book and decided to go outside.

It's not odd to see me outside in the forest but mother hates me going anywhere near the town. Finding my favorite tree, I climbed to the highest branch and began to read aloud. Underneath my voice, the leaves in trees rustled in a suddenly chilly wind. Suddenly a wet dot appeared on the page. I looked up for rain clouds but instead; Snow was falling, during late spring. I held out my hands and cold white snowflakes fell into them.

"How is this possible?" I asked them. I didn't expect an answer from the melting dots.

"Well you see I just wave my staff and they appear," I turned so quickly that I lost my hold on the branch. In what felt like slow-motion, I fell from the tree.

Fortunately a lower branch caught my stomach. From there I lowered myself to the ground.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I called, I hoped they didn't hear my voice quivering. I heard a twig snap from my left and I turned there. 'Come out!" I demanded.

Slowly a figure displaced himself from the shadows. His steps were slow and seemed calculating. His shoeless foot reached the sunlight and with it came torn tan pants held up by string, a white shirt, a tan vest, and a brown cape. The most breathe taking was his beautiful blue eyes, but when I saw his hair I stood in shock, my mouth gaped open.

"You… you can… see me?" As he said that he took a step closer. I took a step back. "Hello? Earth to Blondie"

I shut my mouth with an audible click, "Um... Yes? I can see you. Why are you running from the sheriff?"

The white-haired boy smiled, "Yeah… if you call Santa Clause a sheriff." I giggled, not really understanding.

The boy held out a hand, scaring me a little, "My name's Jack."

I giggled, embarrassed, "Rapunzel." I shook his cold hand. He leaned on his Sheppard's Crook.

"So… Rapuznel, why are you out in this forest, with no shoes and a book."

I glared at him, "Well I was reading and you happened to scare me out of that tree." I walked away and began to search for my book. I turned and raised an eyebrow, "I could ask you the same thing, Jack."

He smiled, "Goin' wherever the wind takes me." I turned with an impressed look on my face.

"Does that mean you've been all over the world?"

He held up two fingers, "Twice." I stared at him with my mouth opened wide.

With a little squeal I pounced a dozen questions on top of him. He barely had time to breath with all the questions. After a while I looked up and saw the sky streamed with pink clouds.

"Well I should-," I was cut off.

Jack pulled me into his arms, "Come tomorrow, please?" I blushed and began to squirm. "I really shouldn't." When the words came out his hopeful smile diminished.

"Alright then. Goodbye Rapu-"

"Fine I'll come. But you can't tell anybody," I cautioned. He smiled down with a soft, crooked smile.

I stared into his blue irises as he spoke, "It will be our little secret then."

I breathed in, "Good night Jack." He whispered a good night. I walked out of the forest and into the warm cottage. Floating into my room I stared at the stars for what seemed like all night, finding constellations that looked like him.


	3. Flying

**Ha-ha! New chapter. New thingamajig too. I call it Homework! What **_**I **_**do is I put a random word from a different language into the story and you figure it out. YAY! **

Chapter 3

Flying

Early the next morning, I met Jack by the stream. I t wasn't far from the tree that I fell out of. I stood a few feet away, watching the boy dangle his fingers in the water. Frost flowers floated away from where he dangled his hands.

I walked over and sat beside him, "Good morning Jack."

He smiled at me and my stomach did flips. He pulled his hand out of the water and laid it on my hand in the grass.

I blushed fiercely, "Um what are you doing Jack?" He smiled again and pulled me up to a standing position.

"I'm going to show you my favorite spot in the whole world," He said. "Now close your eyes." Fear rose to the surface and I stepped back.

I frowned, "Where exactly is it." He sighed and stooped down. Before I realized what he was doing, he knocked my legs out form under me.

"Jack!"

"Just trust me Rapunzel," he said. "Now close your eyes." I obeyed and the wind began to get stronger around us. The wind blew into my face and I was really glad I had closed my eyes. Slowly the wind began to slow around us and I heard Jack say, "Now open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and we were on a precipice with perfect view of a castle. Below the castle were houses and they repeated the design all the way to a beach and a bridge connecting the castle to the mainland.

"Wow," I breathed. "It's beautiful."

Jacks sat down, as did I, "It's the perfect place to talk." I opened my mouth to ask more worldly questions, but he beat me to it, "and not about travel questions."

I laid back into the plush grass, "What do you want to know then?"

He laid back, "All about you."

We slowly settled into a regular conversation. He would ask me questions like; 'How old are you?', 'What's your favorite color?', and 'What's your favorite book?' Meanwhile, I would ask him things like; 'What's your favorite place?', 'Where are you from?', and 'Why is your hair white?'. Then I threw him one that he couldn't answer.

"Do you have any siblings?"

His expression turned dark, "I can't remember." I sat up, "Why?"

Those beautiful blue eyes turned to the sea and confusion set in them, "All I can remember is being in a dark place, fear swarming over me. Then I saw the Moon and that fear just… diminished. The Moon seemed to lift me from the lake and set me on my feet and all it ever told me was my name, Jack Frost."

"So you don't remember anything? At all?" I asked.

"Nothing," Jack turned with a smile. "So… about the hair."

My head fell into my hands with a groan. I sighed, "My mother says that when I was a baby, people tried to cut it, but whenever it's cut, it turns brown and lifeless."

Jack stared in confusion, "Why would that be so bad?" I turned and began to search for a sharp rock. Finally I found one. I walked back to Jack and held open his hand. I grasped the rock, sharp point down.

"Uhh… Rapunzel… What're you doing?"

I looked up, "Just trust me, okay?" He nodded slowly. "Oh and Jack, please don't scream." I rammed the rock into his hand and cut the skin. He looked shocked but stayed firm. I quickly wrapped my hair around his hand.

I took a deep breath and let it out. _Here we go_, I thought. Slowly, I began to sing.

_**Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine.**_

_**Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine.**_

_**Heal what has been hurt, change the fate design.**_

_**Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.**_

_**What once was mine.**_

Underneath my closed eyelids I could feel my hair heat up and heal. I could also hear Jacks gasp. Then the glow died and I looked into Jacks shocked face. He unwrapped his hand from my hair. Not a scratch.

"Uhh... Uhh… AAH-" He began to scream but I cut him off.

"_Please _don't freak out!" He shut his mouth with a click and just stared at his hand. I put my head on my knees. Normally small cuts don't hurt that much.

"Rapunzel," Jack said. "If you think you're so abnormal, then look at this." I looked up and Jack was floating… in air.

"How do you do that?!" I asked excitedly. H e held out his hand that wasn't holding the Sheppard's crook. I took it and he lifted me up into the air, and slowly we floated over treetops. When we landed just short of the cottage, he dropped his staff and pulled me in close. His hand brushed my hair back and he kissed me. When we pulled apart, I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Good night Blondie."

"Good night Albino"

Then he took off into the nuit ciel, laughing.

**Hey! You have Homework to do people! Just go to Google and type that in. Then type it into the comments or reviews or whatever. Be back for more!**


	4. A Day In Pain

**Hey guys! FOREWARNING: A SAD PART T THE END. So don't be angry or sad.**

Chapter 4

A Day In Pain

I opened up the windows to a bright sunny day. I heard pans shuffling and shifting in the other room. A small squeal came when one of those pans fell.

Then I heard Mother calling, "Rapunzel, can you be a dear and help me with the pans."

This morning, Mother had woken me up to her day plan. We were going to have a picnic in the forest and have Mother-Daughter bonding time. So as I picked up the pans, I was reminded of the fact that Mother was scared of anything that moved, so we were probably going to spend our day with her screaming at a bunny.

Mother finished with the food long before I had the pans in order.

She tapped her foot, waiting, "Come along, Rapunzel. We don't have all day." I turned to speak and just as I did, a pan decided to go A-wall. As it hit the floor, Mother jumped back and yelped and her shoe came loose hitting me on the forehead. The shoe glanced off my forehead and torpedoed straight to a picture shelf. The pictures fell back like dominoes until they all went sliding to the ground with a bone chilling sound of broken glass.

The silence seemed comical after the bombardment of noise, but it was broken by Mother scurrying to the pictures to see what was savable. I followed slowly, my hair slowly unbraiding itself. Mother's shoulders shook, whether by grief or anger, I couldn't tell. She turned, her face twisted by rage, her hand rose.

I stepped back, "Mother I'm sorry. One of the pans fell. I swear."

I didn't see her hand move, but I felt the sharp sting. I placed my hand on my cheek, right she had hit me. I could feel a slight scratch and the skin was swollen.

As Mother stepped forward, I stepped back, "Rapunzel, how dare you break my greatest treasure!" She yelled. She rushed forward and smacked me, harder this time. I leaned on my hands and knees on the ground, the tears slowly sliding down my scratched and swollen face.

I heard the door slam as she walked out. I kept my eyes on the tiled floor. Slowly I leaned back until I was on my knees. My hands swept towards my face, hiding it from the world. I crawled slowly to the wall and sat against it, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Rapunzel," I heard a deep voice sing towards me. I realized who it was and sobbed silently. "Rapunzel, come on out." _Go away,_ I thought. _Leave me alone. _Jack didn't listen to me silent words, for he flew in.

"Rapunzel?" He looked around and must have finally noticed me. "What's wrong? What happened?" As he came closer, I flinched. He dropped down beside me and gathered me into his arms. We said nothing for a while as I sobbed into his brown cloak. When Jack looked at my swollen face he muttered a curse and led me into the bathroom.

"Jack," I said hoarsely. "She really does love me. I know it."

He looked me in the eyes, white hair gleaming, and "She hit you Rapunzel. There are scratches all over your face and a bruise on your cheek. This isn't what love is." He gave me a look, "Also, you two look nothing alike. She has curled black hair, you have wavy blond hair. You have green eyes, and she has navy."

I grabbed his hand, "I know, okay? I've noticed. Every single time we fight, I think about it and it makes no sense. She says I take after my father, but who is he? I've never seen any pictures. I also have nothing in common with her. I feel like politicians each time we fight. It just makes me so angry and confused and-"

Jack held a hand to my lips, silencing me, "Come with me. Leave this place behind." I stared in shock and slowly shook my head. "Rapunzel, please consider! If you stay in this hell forever, she'll kill you!"

I stared into those crestfallen blue eyes and said, "I can't Jack. Mother would die without me here." He leaned forward and hugged me and I wrapped my arms around him. He slowly walked me back to the door and before he stepped outside and kissed me. He drawled out the kiss for as long as possible. Slowly he stepped back.

"I will be back, so please wait," I nodded and he stared at me one last time. He wiped away a stray tear.

"I love you, Jack."

He pulled me close, "And I love you Rapunzel." He stepped back and soared off into the night, becoming frustrum stellato.

**Homework! Hint: It's from the country shaped like a boot in Europe. Btw don't kill me.**


	5. Remembering

**Hey! Just so you know there is no homework, I stayed up late tonight to finish and I was too tired. Btw keep reading because it slowly gets interesting. Don't give up on Me.!**

Chapter 5

**Numb**

Days after jack left, the pain felt like fire resided inside me. It would flare up out of nowhere leaving me wailing if I were alone. Everything reminded me of him, the sky, the trees, the birds, and the window. It felt as though I were in my own personal hell, living the same nightmare over and over. In the mornings it took all my will power to get up, get moving. Slowly I stopped eating and mother became concerned.

One night Mother walked into my room to see me staring at the ceiling crying.

"Rapunzel? What's wrong, Flower?" I sobbed and shook my head. "You know you can tell me anything. It's not like I can tell anybody."

Slowly I lifted my head, "Mother… I met a boy in the woods." She stared at me but didn't interrupt. "He has white hair and blue eyes that seem endless. His laugh is contagious and I'm missing him so much that I feel like my eyes are going to pop out."

Her face darkened, "Rapunzel, he is never coming back." She stared at my shocked face. "He'll find somebody else to charm and then leave her and it will go on and on and on."

She stood up, "His type are slime balls that need to be spit out." She left the room briskly, leaving me in pain.

Slowly the pain began to fade, leaving me numb and unapproachable. I began to live my life in a zombie state, barely talking and only using my voice enough to de-age mother. The only thing that didn't fade, were the nightmares. Each is different, but all set on Jack. In one Jack is attacked by flying black horses made of sand. In another Jack is hanged by the police. In the worst Jack gets stabbed by a robed figure and I have to watch him die.

After each one I would wake up screaming. Eventually Mother stopped coming to check on me.

Once more, Mother received mysterious letters and would hide them.

All my bittersweet memories slowly began to fade and soon I couldn't remember a boy. I do remember an absence in my life, especially during the fall frosts. Whenever the windows would frost, it seemed like somebody had written there, but I never looked too closely to see what it said.

It wasn't until Mother noticed that I actually paid attention.

"What on earth…" Mother muttered. "There is writing on the window panes." I looked closer, sure enough, there were words decorating the window surface. It said, 'Believe again,

J.'

My eyes widened in disbelief. _J… J…_, my mind echoed over and over. Slowly images began to form. They were blurred, but recognizable. A white haired boy lied in the grass beside me, his blue eyes flashed playfully. He was flying over a cliff face, darting among the clouds at top speed. Staring down with regret as he held me in his arms. His lips were against mine, slow and painful. _…Jack._ Jack… he came back again.

Mother pulled me away from the window, mumbling about wrinkles and gray hairs. I sat down in front of her and she began to brush my hair. I sighed, _May as well get this over with._

_**Flower gleam and glow, let you power shine,**_

_**Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine,**_

_**Heal what has been hurt, change the fate design,**_

_**Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine,**_

_**What once was mine.**_

My mind buzzed with the idea of Jack being with me again. Maybe this time he won't leave. I suddenly heard something swish past and the air turned frigid. I looked up and there was Jack above me. My eyes widened. He looked the same as usual only; there was a new hardness in his eyes. His gaze didn't meet mine; instead, he glared at Mother. I looked at Mother who was gazing at herself in the mirror. I stood up and was about to speak, when a massive headache hit, making me hold my temples and stare at the ground. I waited for it to subside, but it only got worse. I began to suck in my breath at every pound.

My mind sang hallelujah as Mother noticed, "Rapunzel! What's wrong dear? Let's bring you up to your bedroom." Mother guided me up the stairs and had me lie down in bed while she brought herbs. I noticed Jack in the corner, watching worriedly. I would have spoken to him, but a pang sent me gasping. He quickly flew over. I shut my eyes tight at the next implosions of pain.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Soon I could taste blood flowing from my lip. Each burst brought bits of black to my vision. My focus zoned until I was in a different room. A dark room, with only a hole of light cascading from high above. A man in black stood with his back to me. His black hair stuck up from his head, as if he had stuck his finger onto a lightning rod in the middle of a storm. He turned and stared at a robed figure beside me.

"You failed your mission, Gothel," The man stepped forward. "You were supposed to kill that stupid winter spirit. Only he's back and knows all about you!" The man screamed with his fist pounding the air. Horses of black sand stood beside him, their eyes flashed from gold to silver to gold.

"I… I'm sorry, my love. He just kept evading me. I would walk by and he would fly off with his Sheppard's crook," the figure wailed. Her voice sounded exactly like Mother's. I inwardly gasped. _Mother! _I thought.

The man took another step forward and another, until he was in complete reach of Mother, "Gothel, Gothel, Gothel. Do you ever learn? All you have to use is his weakness."

Mother stared up, "And what is that?" The man smiled and caressed her neck and slowly he wrapped his hands tightly. "What do you think, woman? Look around your tower and find the thing that makes his heart race and his eyes twinkle." Mother gaped for air. "Oh and Gothel," His gold eyes twinkled maliciously as he loosened his hold and handed mother a clear knife with jagged edges. "Use your imagination."

As my vision tunneled out from the darkened room, I could feel my head ache pains again. Slowly my room came into view and Jack stood before me peering into my eyes. I sat up slowly and my head ache stopped abruptly.

I stared into those beautiful blue eyes and saw the boy that I fell in love with, not the one that left me.

His lips parted to speak, "Rapunzel, can… can you see me?"

**I just felt like telling you this just because. Well the first and second reviews I got, I stood up and started screaming and doing a spas dance. Imagine the snoopy dance+ a worm x brake dancing= my first reviews reaction.**

**Also I have no clue if I spelled brake dancing right.**

**Be back for more :) **


	6. Wishes

Hey guys! Sorry these are taking so long. Like two days is a long time in bluemangosmoothie land. Today the homework is not at the end, but at the middle. It's a common language learnt in high school. Think of Napoleon. Chapter 6

Wishing

We laid underneath the bright sun in a dew dropped meadow. The back on my dress was already soaked, but I could careless. Jack was laid out behind me with our hands intertwined. Whenever we came to this meadow, there was hardly ever talking. Jack this time was different.

"If you could have anything in the world, what would you wish for?" He asked. He rolled over stared into my eyes.

I began to blush, "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well…" I looked skyward. "I would wish for polka dotted clouds, a purple sky, and coffee rain, so that we never have to sleep." Jack laughed and played with my hair.

"What do you want that is possible to have?" Jack asked.

My mouth immediately began to move, "You."

I blushed and looked away, but when I looked back… He was smiling. He looked down at me, "Well I'm here now."

I pushed him away and sat up, "What about when you leave, Jack? Will my heart keep being broken all because you have other places to go?" I stood up. "Jack, we can't be together, because every time we are, we're forced apart. I can't keep living in suspense, waiting to steel myself before you leave." By now the tears were falling slowly. "It's only a matter of time before we're forced apart again. My heart can only take so much." Jack flew to his feet and stood before me. He wiped away the tears; I bit my lip to keep more from appearing.

"Rapunzel, I won't leave you this time," He whispered. "I'll wait and wait until you come with me." He leaned forward until I was crying into his brown cape. We stayed that way for what seemed like hours, we didn't want the moment to end. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Jack," he hmmed. "What did you mean when you said 'Can you see me'?"

Jack sighed, "As a winter spirit I need people to believe me in order to be seen. People can't see me because they don't believe. But you, you're the odd one out." He playfully flicked my hair into my face and I retaliated with a shove. He laughed as he stumbled. His laughter was so worry free and contagious that I couldn't hold back my own. We slowly walked back to the cottage, every few feet pushing the other one off the small path.

Jack stopped suddenly. He turned with a thoughtful smile, "I just got an amazing idea." I was about to say _what,_ When I felt a cold air shift around me. It lifted me off the ground and into the air. I began to fly in all directions before the wind gently ended its fun. Jack walked up.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" He asked, excitedly. I nodded with a goofy smile upon my face. Jack wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered, "Why don't you thank Le Vent Du Nord." I looked into sky and smiled at it. As I did, a cold breeze blew through the blooming trees. While I was thanking the wind, Jack reached down for a flower and when I turned back, he tucked it behind my ear. I spoke as he held me close, 'Isn't this the way that romance novels are."

He chuckled, "Only ours would have chapters and chapters of this stuff. A thousand pages for each day together."

I smiled and leaned forward. Just as Jack came close enough, I pulled off leaves from a tree branch and through them in his face. I laughed at his expression. He recovered quickly though, as I hopped into a tree and kept climbing.

The winter spirit looked up maliciously, "Oh, Punzie. You think you're so clever." I stood up at my perch.

"I'd like to see you take a try."

Just as I got those words out of my mouth, a frosted snowball appeared and he threw, it missed by three feet. I smirked, "Missed." Something wet and cold hit me in the back of the head. I stared down shocked.

He smirked upward and spoke, "Jinx." As he spoke, a cool breeze lifted me from my perch in the tree and bestowed me to earth. With a shove and a smirk, we walked the rest of the way home.

**Jack**

The golden haired girl walked to the cottage door and threw it open with her long hair following behind. I am not very good at estimates, but I would say it is at least seventy feet long. She immediately began to grab pots and pans. As she cooked, she sang to herself. I moved closer to hear. Her voice moved pitch to pitch in a perfect harmony as the song went on;

_**Come little children, I'll take thee away**_

_**Into a land of enchantment**_

_**Come little children, the time's come to play**_

_**Here in my garden of sha-a-adows.**_

The song was whispery, with lots of high notes. Rapunzel was still cooking as though she didn't even notice.

_**Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,**_

_**Through all the pain and the sorrows.**_

_**Weep not poor children, for life is this way,**_

_**Murdering beauty and passions.**_

From this point, she began to sing a melody full of ahhs and oohs. I turned and looked at a shelf of pictures. Each one has a crack in it.

_**Come little children, I'll take thee away**_

Some pictures even were missing large pieces of glass. I lifted one of nine year old Rapunzel and her mother.

_**Into a land of enchantment**_

I picked up another of Rapunzel at five years old, holding a baby dove by the window. One of her teeth was missing in the front. Outside the sun shined in reflecting into Rapunzel twenty or so long hair.

_**Come little children, the time's come to play**_

I noticed a lone one facing the wall; I reached my hand up and turned it slowly over.

_**Here in my garden of sha-a-adows.**_

I dropped it onto the floor in shock and Rapunzel came over, "Jack! What's the matter? I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Rapunzel noticed the fallen picture and picked it up. I quickly wrenched it out of her grasp.

She looked confused, "Its nothing Rapunzel." It made my heart ache to see her so hurt and confused, but if she knew about Pitch, he would plague her every night and I would not be able to do anything.

**Thanks for the reviews MasteringAMuggleLife and ****stacy656246! Ya'll are the best! And also to all big four fans, I am planning a big four sequel to this. It probably won't be started for a while now so plz wait. Thanks! 3 **


	7. The Lanterns

Hey guys. Sorry this took a week to get through we were just sooo busy. People Kept coming over and my homework got in the way and other stuff too. Like writers block. Writers block is a bitch. Well hope you like it. :) Chapter 7

**The Lanterns**

_**Jack**_

I watched as she walked away, back into the kitchen, where she finished dinner. There wasn't any singing and I could see tears in her eyes. It made me feel bad to hurt her like that, but I didn't want her to be scared. I sighed and flew to one of the rafters and sat there for a while. I rolled my staff between my hands and thought of my actions lately. Leaving her for months, fighting with her, telling that I wouldn't leave when eventually I will _have_ to leave. I've been a jerk to her lately. The irony is that I hate jerks.

I quickly punched myself in the stomach as payback and flew down to the living room. From there I walked into the warm kitchen. Rapunzel was sitting by the window, watching birds flit through the trees. I ran a hand through my hair; I'm not used to apologizing after a long time of only me, myself, and I. I walked towards the window until I was beside her.

She sighed and intertwined her hand into mine. I looked up in surprise; she smiled and nodded.

The golden haired girl leaned forward, "Okay now tell me what you're hiding." Her hair fell into her face and she giggled nervously.

"What?"

She turned toward the kitchen and leaned back against the windowsill, "Oh come on! I forgave you, in return, you should tell me."

I sighed; _dirty little secrets get you into dirty little places._

She began to pout, her eyes getting big, _No! No! The eyes will not tempt me. The eyes will not tempt me! _She sighed and began to walk away. Guilt gnawed at me. _Damn, she is good. Too good. _

"Fine! Fine," She turned and smiled. "Okay… well when you look at this, try not to freak… or puke. It matters on how you interpret this." I held out the picture and she held in her arms.

She gasped, "This is Mother and… and that man from…" Words seemed to leave her.

"That man from where?" I panicked. What if he already hurt her? Or scarred her? Why did I stay away for so long? _You are such a stupid ass, Jack! _

She looked up, "I got a… vision on the night of that headache. I saw Mother and this man in a dark, cavernous room. He told her that she failed her mission or something like that."

I moved forward and held her warm body to me, "I won't let him hurt you."

"Who is he?"

I hesitated. She spoke in my absence, "Jack what can be much more shocking than an eighteen year old boy who can fly around and create winter."

"His name is Pitch Black, A.K.A. the Boogeyman. Other than stalk you under your bed, he creates nightmares and knows all your fears." She looked up, I could tell what she was thinking, _All of them? _I nodded.

I rested my cheek against her head, "Come with me." I murmured.

"What?"

I tilted her chin up and stared into her eyes. They seemed endless, so easy to get lost in. "Come with me. Pitch knows where you are. You could get hurt, killed even." Before she could say no, I spoke, "At least let me show you the village."

Excitement lit up her eyes, "When?" I smiled at her enthusiasm it was infectious.

"How about tomorrow?"

She nodded happily and I smiled. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

_**Rapunzel**_

I breathed in and let it out. Mother had left to go herb picking in the woods. I had told her that I was going to go to the other side of the woods to read. I was not used to lying to Mother. In my brain was an all out war.

_I should go; it's been eighteen years in prison. _

_No no no, think of Mother. She would be so heart broken._

_But it would be the best day EVER!_

_Mother would be so furious._

_I don't know, what she doesn't know won't kill her… right?_

_I would be a horrible daughter!_

_It would be so fun!_

_I would be a despicable human being!_

In the end, I decided to wait it out.

When Jack came, he must have noticed my internal war. The spirit chuckled, "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet already?"

Rapunzel smiled, 'Well you aren't exactly the warmest person." He laughed.

Jack held his hand out and I smiled, all my fears washed away as I took his cold hand. We walked out of the cottage and into the woods.

I had decided to walk; I wanted to remember the way there. Every bush, every tree, that way I could come here without a guide sometimes. When the forest cleared away, I could not contain my excitement. With a squeal, I ran across the pinkish bridge. The stones cut into my bare feet and my purple skirt and golden waves fluttered behind me.

Jack laughed at me as I ran. I slowed to a walk just before the arch and hesitated. The albino zoomed past me into the beautiful town. I smiled and followed. I barely watched where I was going and nearly became a pancake by a cart. Fortunately, my hair saved me. Unfortunately, it was because of people stepping on it. Jack looked back and saw me struggling. He helped me gather my hair. With a look around, we spotted four little girls on a fountain. When their eyes met my hair, they all gasped in delight and sat me down to braid it. Within five minutes, they braided my hair to my ankles.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" I gaped. They all giggled and skipped happily away. When I turned to Jack, he was staring dreamily. I smiled back, but it vanished when someone walked through him. My wide eyes met his grim blue orbs and just nodded. We kept that moment to ourselves and went on with our day. We moved from stall to stall, seeing their goods until we made it to the courtyard. A band played lively music and I began to hop in place. I danced in circles with people staring. I noticed a little boy, grabbed his hands, and began to dance with him. Other people began to trickle in until we made a whole shindig. Everybody was smiles and laughter.

_**Jack**_

I watched Rapunzel pull people into the circle of dancers; each person had a smile on their face. Her eyes caught mine and she motioned her hands towards me. I smiled and shook my head but a cabbage cart had other ideas. I stumbled into the circle. Rapunzel held my elbow and danced along in the line. She laughed as I tried (and failed) to dance. As we danced, my mind went back to what we did earlier.

Rapunzel had painted around a sun in the street with other children as I stood off to the side. W had also shared supposed "amazing" cupcakes in a quiet alley and laughed at their tastelessness. We had also gone to a library and read books like Atlases, History books on Corona, and two books that stood out to me, _Raiponce_ and _Jokul Frosti _**(Not Homework).** I was snapped back to the present when Rapunzel broke away to kicked her legs high into the air. The crowd loved it.

I danced around myself, the song came to its end and Rapunzel and I stopped dancing right in each other's arms. Everybody else began to leave. Rapunzel grabbed my hand and we began to walk to the beach.

When we reached it, Rapunzel smiled. Her braided hair swung behind her as she took a few steps onto the beach. She lowered herself to the ground and lay there staring at the stars. I joined her, with my crook lying next to me. The sand was warm from the sun. Rapunzel began to point out the constellations and showing me their shapes.

"That's Ursa Minor, it's a baby bear, I'm guessing its mother is Ursa Major, the big bear," She pointed up to the sky and traced their shapes.

"They should really change Ursa minor. It looks like a giraffe," Rapunzel giggled and pushed against me.

"Hey! Who are you talking to?" A voice called out and I jumped t my feet, staff at the ready. Rapunzel turned. It was a man with dark brown hair and a goatee. His blue shirt was in pieces in places.

Rapunzel laughed nervously, "Uh… just myself." The guy nodded and moved to where I had been sitting. I glared at him.

"So... uh… What were you talking about to yourself?" He pushed his lips out into a duck face. I suddenly knew who this guy was, Flynn Rider. Famous for his thievery. I crouched beside Rapunzel but she just waved me away.

I noticed his satchel, it had something golden sticking out of it. Moving slowly I picked up the object and stared at it. It was a crown and not just any crown, the one for the lost princess. I twisted around Flynn and waved the crown where Rapunzel could see it. She wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Rider.

"I saw you dancing and I tired to get to you, but people were in my way," the thief said.

"Now that I think about it, I think I saw you there," Rapunzel laughed. I sighed angrily and took off into the sky, though I kept a safe distance to the shore. This night just got sour.

_**Rapunzel**_

I watched Jack fly away over the bay; I forgot that he was there. I felt like such a jerk. I turned away from Flynn and curled into fetal position. Flynn just kept on talking. "So this guy was just standing there, and I needed to get by, so I pushed him out of the way and he had the audacity to get mad at me! So he tried to punch me and I grabbed his hand and turned it around onto _his _face. Ha! I knocked out a tooth! It was amazing. But then…" There was no way to stop this guy. So I just let him talk.

Finally, he stopped and stared out t the water. My eyes found an odd green light. Flynn swore and ran off the beach with me looking confused behind him. _Well that was odd._

Jack appeared and lowered himself to the ground, "Man I couldn't wait for that guy to leave." I giggled as he said this. He was right on both of our ends. I gripped my braided hair. Sand fell out of it. I looked at Jack, his white hair fell into his face, and a yellow orange light illuminated it. _Huh? _I looked up and saw beautiful lanterns above us. I gasped in delight. Jack looked up too.

"Wow! What is this?" I asked in awe.

"Jack smiled wider, "This kingdom's queen had a princess and on the day she was born, lanterns were let loose into the sky. Later that night she was stolen and the next year they let out the lanterns again in hopes that the princess would return to her home."

"That's beautiful." Jack suddenly stood up and grabbed my hand and together, we floated out onto the bay where thousands of lanterns were flying. I laughed as one flew past. All around us were boats but nobody noticed us as we floated along with the lanterns.

We floated above the lights and dwindled there.

"So I guess this is a yes to coming with me?" Jack asked. I leaned against him, "Yes," I whispered. Slowly we flew back to the shore. When we were safely on the sand, I held up a hand.

"On two conditions: 1. I get to go home and grab a few things. 2. I get to say goodbye to Mother," I said. Jack sighed and nodded. Slowly but surely, we walked back home.

**I am SO sorry once again for how long this took. Also thanks for all the reviews. I didn't even think that anyone would even glance at this. So thanks this means a lot!**


	8. Savior

Chapter 8

Saving

_**Rapunzel**_

It was close to dawn when we stopped. I was tired and Jack was exhausted from all the excitement. We landed near a tree trunk and curled up next to each other. While Jack hummed, I started to doze. Jacks humming dimmed and faded into the background.

I was once again in the dark room, Pitch Black stood alone in front of a globe, staring at tiny dots on it. I could see one shining the brightest of the all.

"Impossible," Pitch muttered to himself. I teetered forward until I could see where it was. The mainland away from Corona, the light was… me. I couldn't believe it. Pitch turned and looked out across the room.

"Pitch! Pitch! My daughter is gone," A voice cried out. Mother was racing towards the globe, searching out the light.

The Nightmare King pointed to where it was, "I found her and she's headed to the cottage with Frost." Pitch stepped to Mother. "Now is our chance! You can have your daughter and I could have everything in the world!" Pitch laughed evilly, throwing his hands in the air and stumbled around. He pointed to the shadows, "Now go Gothel, finish that prophecy that has haunted me for ages."

I woke to Jack shaking my shoulder, "Come on, and wake up!" He said. I groaned and turned over. He laughed and blew the wind up so that I was standing. I remembered the dream and realized what it meant. _I have to keep it from him, I'll just go in on my own. Mother wouldn't hurt me like that. She wouldn't dream of it,_ I thought. Jack and I quickly packed up and flew into the sky.

With each mile closer to the cottage, my blood ran colder and my heart pounded in fear. It took an hour to get there and when we did, I wanted to run and hide.

"Jack, can you please stay here?" I asked. He nodded and watched me walk to the cottage. I hesitated at the door, unsure of what to do. I took a deep breath, lifted my hand to the door handle, and stepped inside of my prison for the last eighteen years.

_**Jack**_

I watched her hesitate at the door. Her whole body seemed to be shaking. I wanted to walk forward and hold her until the shaking stopped, but I stayed back. Slowly her hand lifted, opened the door, and she disappeared inside.

"Mother…? Mother!" I heard from inside. Rapunzel screamed and I shot forward to the door. It slammed in my face and I crashed into it instead.

"Rapunzel!" I called. I banged on the door, trying to get it to open.

"Jack, help m-!' Her voice cut off and everything went quiet. I still punched and kicked the door as hard as possible.

"Jack, stop," I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw a gray-haired and wrinkled woman, Mother Gothel. I balled up my fists and rose my staff ready to freeze her ass.

Gothel just laughed, "Cute." She flicked her wrist and my staff jerked out of my hands and disappeared into the night sky. "But not cute enough.

I stared at the woman, "How-how did you do that?" She just shrugged.

"I'm a witch; I guess that's your answer."

That explained the locked door and her appearing out of nowhere. She began to strut to me. "So you're the spirit that my Flower fell in love with," She chuckled and her face was latched in pure evil. Her hand went under her cape and, with a quick smile, she lunged at me. The black knife she was hiding inserted itself into my side. I grunted as I hit the ground. Well this was not how I imagined my death. I always thought that I would be all-old and I would fall to the earth and die. Who du thunk it?

I heard the door open and I looked up and there was Rapunzel, gagged and straining to me. A spasm of pain shot up through me and curled on the ground.

I could hear Rapunzel and her Mother shouting at each other and I felt like I was being dragged. I coughed as Gothel chained me to the wall.

I looked up and saw an angel's face in mine, "Rapunzel." I breathed. She cupped a hand around my jaw.

"Everything is going to be okay," She lifted up my cape and shirt and wrapped her hair around the wound. In a tug she pulled out the blood encrusted knife. She sang her healing song and her hair glowed like a sunbeam. I knew it didn't work because I could feel the spasms of pain still crawling up my body.

"No," I heard Rapunzel say. She began to cry, but I was numb to it. She cried onto my cape as my eyelids fluttered and closed. Slowly my world caved in to darkness.

_**Rapunzel**_

I knew he was gone, I could feel it within me. Slowly my grief to him turned into hatred for Mother. I slowly stood up with the bloody knife in hand. I turned to Mother and walked to her. I knew what I had to do, the price it would pay, but I didn't care. Mother turned to me.

"Mother," I said in a numb, tear filled voice. "I can't come with you and you won't go a step farther."

She gave me a look that said _Really I'm a god damned Witch. _Before she could say something, I raised the knife to my hair and with Mother screaming I cut it off. I meant for it to be waist length but it came out short and choppy.

"What have you done?!" Mother screamed. Her hair was already pale. "What have you done?!" She ran to the mirror and stared in horror at herself. I turned not wanting to see her die. She mumbled nonsense to herself and burst into dust.

I sobbed,_ Now I really am alone. _I buried my face into Jacks snow white hair and cried. My vision tunneled out and in front of me was a beautiful valley. _Scotland,_ a voice whispered. Down below a red headed woman rode a giant black and white stallion. Her bow was notched with an arrow and she hit a bull's eye at each target. _Merida Dunbroch, _The voice whispered again.

My vision tunneled again until I was flying above the clouds. Below the same valley stood. I looked at what held me and I saw a black object. _A dragon and his rider, Hiccup Haddock. _I looked in front of me and saw a brunette boy talking to his dragon. _Find these two destined ones and become and alliance to stop all evils. Do this by the solstice of summer. _My vision zoomed back to me and I felt a tingling in my skull. I looked up and Noticed my blonde hair growing long again. I smiled and turned to the lifeless spirit in front of me.

_**Flower gleam and glow; let your power shine,**_

_**Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine.**_

_**Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design,**_

_**Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine,**_

_**What once was mine. **_

Jack groaned and sat up, his eyes were blurry and unfocused, "What? Where am I?" I smiled and hugged him, knocking him back over.

I moved back and shouted, "You're alive! You are alive!" I picked myself up and danced around the room. Jack tried to get up, but got held back by the chains. I searched for the key in mother's dress and found nothing.

"Well…" Jack spoke. "This sucks." I chuckled and began to laugh. He was right… this did kind of suck.

_**Hey there, I decided to drop the Homework thing. It was stupid. I blame MY SWEETTARTS. They got me hyperactive .Yeah… I also decided no sequel cuz I pretty much made this one too short. Plus I would have been lazy bout it and not done it. So be happy cuz this fan fic gets to be longer! WhooHoo! More this weekend! Hump Daaay. Whoop!**_


	9. Reborn

Guess what? Gothel gets minions! Who hoo! In addition, I suck at Scottish accents. Just saying'. I gave up at the end because I was just sucking so badly that it is hilarious. Chapter 9

Rebirth

It was a day after the girl and the boy left. Inside the cottage, a door creaked and swayed, open to the world outside. Shadows flickered with figures, some tall, some short, some fat and some thin. A pale man slipped out of the shadows and into the room. A pile of dust sat in front of a mirror and a dress off to the side.

The man glared at the pile, "You can reform now Gothel, their gone." As he spoke, wind whipped throughout the cottage and a violent screaming materialized. The dust began to shift and spin until it was the shape of a woman. The wind lifted the dress and it formed around the dust woman until it was perfect. With a puff, the dust pushed off her skin and the wind stopped.

The pale man looked upon the woman with anger, "You failed Gothel, again!" The black haired woman chuckled and waved her hand.

"Oh Pitch, that was all apart of my plan," Gothel purred. She around Pitch slowly, likes a feline ready to pounce. "Though it was a bit messy and painful, it will make things all worth while."

The nightmare king sneered, "That is bull shit. You meant to kill Frost, but you died."

The witch stopped in front of the mirror and checked for wrinkles and gray hairs. Her face was flawless but she still stretched it and checked every strand of hair. With a growl, Pitch enveloped the mirror in black sand and it disappeared.

"Stop it, Woman! You don't need to be so invested in yourself!"

Gothel glared at Pitch, "I have plans bastard! Do not try to exert your power over me, because I escaped death! You have nothing over me!" She screeched.

That did not stop Pitch from chuckling, "You seem to forget that you gave your soul to me so many years ago. Back when we were so young and full of life. Back hen we had a silly thing called love." He chuckled again. "Before I became a soulless man and you saved me."

Pitch flicked his wrist and Gothel collapsed screaming and crying. Pitch turned away and motioned to the shadows and a nightmare approached. The King caressed the sand horse's face. Gothel gasped in pain and stood up.

"I hate you! I have always hated you but I mistook it as love! You are a vile being. Goodbye!"

With a quick movement, Pitch blocked the doorway and Gothel stepped back. The king's eyes flashed silver and gold faster than the human eye can see. Gothel stared into those flashing eyes and forgot her few minutes of doubt with Pitch. An evil smile appeared on her face and Pitch smiled.

With a flourish, the nightmare turned into a Black Dog of Scottish myth. It was shoulder height with Pitch and had red gleaming eyes. Its teeth were as long as a middle finger. It howled a ghostly goose bump howl. It stalked to Gothel where in sat in front of her.

"I love him, Pitch," Gothel said. "This will certainly help with my plan."

Pitch smiled and put an arm around Gothel, "Speaking of, Gothel, we must go over your 'perfect' plan."

_**Rapunzel**_

With a whoop, I let myself fall out of Jack's arms. I fell seventy feet before my hair kept me from falling to the waves. I held onto my hair and let my feet dip into the racing waves. It had been a week since we last saw the cottage in the woods and we were now off the coast of Scotland. We were about to get there. I screamed in delight when we were close enough to see detail on the trees. With a sigh, Jack set me down onto the grassy shore. He landed beside me and smiled.

"How does it feel to be in your first international country?" Jack asked.

I could not contain my excitement and I danced right there, "Amazing!"

Jack smiled and walked to the east. I followed him and we slowly walked to the Dunbroach territory. Jack told me funny stories about all the places he has been and all the other "mythical" beings he knows.

I suddenly heard a loud croaking behind me. I turned but Jack kept going. I followed the sound to a rose bush and sifted trough the leaves. A small lizard crawled out sleepily.

I gasped in surprise, "Hey little guy, what's your name?" He looked up and turned a different color, a beige color. "Oh! You are a chameleon. Where's your family?"

The chameleon turned a sad blue color. "Oh you don't have a family… do you?" He shook his head. "Well you have me now and Jack. But fist you need a name."

I looked at him and thought about it. _Well he is colorful, like my paints… maybe pastel…no… it's close though. _I gasped aloud, "Pascal!" The newly named Pascal turned yellow and waved his tail happily.

"Rapunzel?" I heard Jack call. "Over here!" I called back. I heard Jack walking through the forest to me. "I have great news!" I called out.

"Me too," He said. As he walked into the clearing, I noticed someone behind him with a bow and a notched arrow, "We're in Dunbroach territory." The figure stepped out from behind him and I saw a black cloak but that was it.

"Both of you move an' I will shoot," The figure said. The voice was deep but still with a girl's voice._ She can see you._ I mouthed. Jack nodded. "What are yah here for?" The girl asked.

Jack spoke up, "My name is Jack and that's Rapunzel. A week ago Rapunzel had a vision to come here and Find Merida Dunbroach."

The girl put down the bow and stood straighter, "I will take yah to the _princess_ Merida Dunbroach." The girl began to walk away and Jack and I started to follow her. Jack looked at my shoulder

"Why is there a frog on your shoulder?" He pointed.

I smiled and took Pascal off my shoulder, "This is Pascal, I just met him and now he's going to stay with us. Oh and he's a chameleon." The winter spirit nodded and followed the girl. Finally, we stopped at a clearing with a big black horse in it.

"Alrigh' get on Angus," I happily wiggled onto his back. 'Yah too, boy." Jack shook his head and floated for the girl to see. She sighed and got onto Angus. With a yell, he galloped forward. Her hood came off and a head of red hair appeared. It took only minutes to get to the castle. Angus slowed to trot while going over the bridge.

"So how can you see Jack, I mean all of you?" I asked.

The red head turned slightly, "We believe in th' leg'nd of Jack Fros'. He brin's the snow storms an' th' blizzards. He's like a god onl' we don worship 'im."

Rapunzel nodded in understanding and the Guards stared in wonder at Jack. "Hen Gaeaf Dyn," One whispered. They immediately opened the gates.

"What did they call Jack?" I asked the girl. She replied, "Ol' Man Winter. That soldier is actually Irieesh." They passed under the gates and into the village before the castle. The girl pulled Angus over to an open stall, and got off there. I slid off his hindquarters. She patted the horse, "Bye Angus." He whistled after her. After the girl, Jack and I walked to the castle. Jack stared at people who stared at him, every single girl whispered and giggled as he passed them.

As we made it up to the castle, the robed girl ushered us into a throne room, "Wait here." She slipped into a room behind it. We could hear muffled shouts. Finally, a woman in a light green dress walked in. She had long dark hair that went to the floor and there was a gray hair and a crown. Jack and I curtsied.

She let her stern features twist into a smile as she stepped off the dais and shook Jack's hand, "Ol' Man Winter, Ah can't thenk yah enough fur comin' intah mah Kingdom and creatin' winter." Jack smiled.

"I'm not so old, Queen…"

"Eleanor. I have tah say, when mah daughter came in an' said tha' she found Ol' Man Winter, I thought she'd gone crazy." Jack chuckled then stopped.

"Your daughter is that girl that found us?" He turned serious.

"Yes, Princess-"

"Princes Merida Dunbroach, first born of the Dunbroach clan!" A voice yelled out. I turned and saw the princess on steps beside the dais. She slid down the banister and hopped to the floor. Her green dress swished around her feet and her hair was wild and untamed. Her crystal blue eyes bounced between Jack and me.

"Mother, may I have a moment alone with these twoo." The Queen nodded and left the room. "You said you wanted me for somethin', what is it?"

I spoke up, "A week ago in my vision I saw you and the sun told me to find you in Scotland and another boy, who rides dragons. I don't know anything else."

Merida nodded and said, "I need to get to know yah first. So you will stay here and get tah know me." I looked at Jack. "Jack we need to leave soon and find that boy," I whispered.

"I can get him and bring him here," Jack volunteered. "You can stay and get to know Merida." I nodded.

Merida nodded, "I like that idea. But you must stay for supper its Dunbroach tradition." Jack sighed and floated in the air, just for spite. Merida brought us to our rooms and left us to be settled. I sat on my wool bed and wondered to myself. _How is this going to work? How can we contact each other? _I moved to the window where I could see the setting sun, "I help me, Sun." I whispered to the light. It brightened to where it glowed like my hair but it said nothing. I sighed and left the window, _how can _I _do this?_

**Omg I could NOT find time to write this GOD! Junior year is HARD! (In high school). Also thanks for all the reviews and comments ya'll are the best!**


	10. Leaving

Hey there people! Long time no write. I know me sorry! I decided to tell the Legend of Mor'du the way I see it. Like with all the legends they tell tied up together. It makes much more sense to me! Also try to imagine Scottish accents. I cannot type them for the same reason I cannot speak them. No ability. Bam! Here is Chapter 10. Chapter 10 Leaving

_**Jack**_

I have been to banquets, family dinners, and feasts. They were all hushed, quiet, and clean. At the Dunbroach castle, they are the exact, polar opposite. The three twins, Hamish, Harris, and Hubert, launched food across the room, the queen Eleanor scrambled through piles of papers, Merida absentmindedly ate, and the King Fergus told stories.

"I saw something that day, something I'll not forget. Outta nowhere, the biggest bear you have ever seen. It stands twelve feet tall with razor sharp claws. Its hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors. His face scarred with one dead eye," He pointed to his widened eye. "I drew my sword and-"

"Whoosh!" Merida picked up. "His sword shattered! Then CHOMP! Dad's leg was clean off! Down a monster's throat it went."

"Aww!" Fergus whined. "That's my fav'rite part!"

"Mord'u has never been seen since," Merida said spookily. "And is roaming the wild, waitin' his chance of revenge… Raaaaaawwwwr! Rawr! Rawr! Rawr! Roar!"

"Oh please Merida, I di'n't go like tha'", One again Fergus launched into his tale without Merida interrupting. Rapunzel was laughing quietly. A crumb hit me hard in the temple and rubbed it while casting a smirk to boys.

I leaned over and whispered, "Watch this, boys." I straightened and with a flick my wrist, an icicle shot in a perfect arc to Merida's forehead.

"Ow! You wee devil!" She screeched. She drew her boy from under the table and aimed an arrow in my direction. She loosed it and it went flying to my chest. At the last minute, I flew up to avoid the arrow.

"Merida", the Queen said. "Do not loose another arrow at Ol' Man Winter!" Merida mumbled something about sexually active unicorn turds and dropped the bow and arrows on the table. "Merida, no weapons on th' table."

"Mum! It's just my bow," Eleanor gave her daughter a look and Merida dropped the bows. I smirked at her from the chandelier.

When Merida calmed down, I floated back to my seat and pulled out the arrow before sitting down.

The dinner passed and nothing else exciting happened. Fergus finished his story and started another about an ancient kingdom and a beloved king.

Finally the time for me to hit the skies rolled by. Merida, the boys, and Rapunzel waked with me to see me off. Merida and I shook hands but not before I icicled her and she punched me.

"See you boys," I ruffled their bright red hair and they smiled and laughed. I turned to Rapunzel who was smiling happily and gave me a hug.

"I love you, Jack," She whispered. I held her close, her warmth radiating into me.

"Love you Blondie," She laughed through tears. Sadly, I pulled away and took off, leaving a trail of snow in my path.

_**Merida**_

In the morning when I woke, I was surprised not to see Mother drawing the curtains away from the window, yammering about how_ "princesses rise with the sun" _or something like that. I dressed into my favorite dark green dress and charged out the door to Rapunzels room.

When I knocked, I heard a small, "Go away!" A sob echoed through the door.

"Rapunzel, you need to come out! If not, Mor'du'll catch you." I bite my lip and hope she will catch on.

A pause, "Mor'du?"

I sighed, "I can't tell you out here. I need to come inside and tell you the story lass." The door swung open and Rapunzel pulled me into her darkened room. I fell onto the sheet-strewn bed and Rapunzel onto the rug. She hopped up and sat on the bed next to me. In the darkened light, her face was red and puffy and there were still tears escaping.

"Well?" She croaked.

I smiled and told the story I have heard a thousand times, "Long ago there was an ancient kingdom. A wise and dearly loved king ruled it. When the king grew old, he divided the kingdom between his four sons. The eldest, though, wanted the land for himself! He declared war on his brothers and the kingdom fell to war and famine. The eldest wanted maximum power, so he went to a witch and she gave him a potion that would make him as strong as the Earth. Instead of staying himself, he turned into a gigantic bear." Rapunzel's eyes bugged out when I said this.

She whispered, "He turned into Mor'du."

I nodded, "The bear went back to his army where they mistook him for a regular black bear. They fought against him and they all died. The eldest son's soon fully became the black bear, losing his mindfulness and his drive for the kingdom. Mor'du ran into the forest and was seen only once since then." I held up a finger to Rapunzel's open mouth. "Eleven years ago, on my sixth birthday. I had been learning how to shoot a bow and arrow when Mor'du appeared. Mother and I rode off on Mother's horse and Father stayed to fight Mor'du. That fight cost him a leg."

Rapunzel's mouth was in an "O" and her eyes bugged out.

"You _saw_ Mor'du!" She whispered. I nodded. "B-b-but how… Why would he go after you? Take no offense, but you were just a little girl with her family on you birthday!"

I shrugged, "I don't know why. Mor'du hasn't been seen since." I stood up and pulled Rapunzel with me, "Now come on, after we eat breakfast, we're getting you a horse."

The blonde stopped, "A horse… just for me?" I nodded and she squealed. We walked to breakfast where only the boys were eating and after that went on to the stables.

"Now have you ever ridden 'afore?" She shook her head. "Alrigh' we'll start out slow." I stepped up to Kestrel, the stable hand, "Mornin' Kestrel. I need a beauty for this lass." I leaned towards the man. "Someone that isn't _as_ fast as Angus." He nodded and Rapunzel followed him to a stall door. I walked to Angus's stall and he whickered at me. I brushed the hay strands off him and cleaned his white hocks (Ankles). I mounted onto his back and jogged him over to where Rapunzel was standing.

"Who did Kestrel get for you?" I asked.

Rapunzel smiled, "A beautiful white stallion. He's from Spain." The white horse whickered and walked to Rapunzel. Oddly, it seemed to _glare_ at her. She leaned forward to look into his eyes, "Hey there, pretty boy. Your coat is so perfect. He pushed his face into her chest and she scratched his ears and laughed.

Kestrel seemed surprised at the stallion's behavior. His hand shook as he patted the animal's neck. With a caterwaul, the horse bit at Kestrel's hand and Kestrel went squealing backwards.

"Arrigh' Rapunzel! Get on his back," I shouted.

Kestrel trembled, "The horse's name is Maximus." With a yell, Rapunzel and I lunged forward on our horses. They galloped beside each other for at least a mile before I slowed Angus. Rapunzel laughed and I whooped. A building came into view through the trees and I hopped off Angus.

"Rapunzel, what type of weapon do you use?" I asked.

She slid off Max's back, "A weapon? Why would I need a weapon?"

I gaped at the girl. _Never used a weapon? What is up with this girl? _I thought. I walked into the building and into the weaponry that welcomed me. I breathed in the smell of cut wood and let it out. I picked up an oaken bow and handed it to Rapunzel.

There you go," She held it up and straight. She set it down after a few seconds.

She pushed it, "It doesn't feel right to me." She said the same thing about the sword and the axe. She could not lift the hammer and she kept dropping the spear. She could not blow hard enough for the blowgun and do not get me started on the daggers.

"I'm hopeless," She whimpered, after she knocked all the shields down with the throwing knife. I rubbed her on the back and handed her an unknown object.

"Try this," I said.

She sniffed, "A-a frying pan?" I nodded. She walked over to a spring necked dummy. She pulled her arm back and BAM! The dummy head and spring went flying. She smiled and laughed. I jumped and clapped in awe.

Later on, we left the store and climbed back onto the grazing horses. Rapunzel's frying pan was tied to a string and strapped around her waist. We galloped through the sunset dyed forest. It was smooth riding until Angus spooked at something. Angus rammed into Max, and Max went rushing into the forest with Rapunzel clinging for dear life to his neck.

A dark shadow rose up behind Angus and a single eye gleamed. Angus screamed and raced after Max. I replayed the scene repeatedly while clinging to Angus bouncing neck. It was Mor'du. He had come out of hiding after eleven years.

**Hey guys. Sorry I have not updated. I have been sooooo busy with horse shows and tests and all that crap. Rawr goes the smoothie. In addition, I tried with the accents but it kept confusing me. So just imagine it. If you will. Will Update Soon or WUS. :)**


	11. Invisible

**Okay now people I want you to pretend that this is after Hiccup hits Toothless. Okay? Kapeesh? Chapter Eleven!**

Chapter 11

_Jack_

I flew on the air currents, not really paying attention. I did not really know where to go, the wind knows though. I have been going northward for three days. The wind doesn't seem to be in any rush. After laving Scotland, we, North Wind and I, went north and slowly turned our coarse northwest. It's not really all that interesting though.

I would usually fall asleep flying. This morning, however, I noticed an island on the horizon. I immediately recognized it.

Burke, its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. I also heard that it's located solidly on the meridian of misery. It's a small island, maybe ten miles in area including the small barrier islands. The one thing that makes them odd among other islands are the pests. Normally there would be snakes or mice or mosquitoes. Not with this island. They have dragons. In fact one of them tried to burn me out of the sky because my hair kind of looked like sheep wool.

By the time I got there, the village was in full blast. It was night time and the dragons were attacking the village. I flew to the ground and noticed some kids grabbing buckets.

"Hey! Can you tell me where-" Surprise, surprise, they walked through me. I'd gotten used to being seen, too used to it. A dragon flew by carrying a sheep and a man. The man was using his axe to hit the dragon's face.

"Come on you ugly beast!" the man yelled.

I noticed a house catch fire and I quickly frosted it. A man with a short braid and a great red beard ran past and grabbed a boy who almost got hit by fire.

"What is he doin' out aga- what are you doing? Get inside," He pushed the boy to a building. I followed despite the chaos outside.

He ran into what looked like an armory. A blonde man with a long mustache and an axe arm was beating on a crooked sword.

"Oh nice of you to join the party," The man wiped his face. "I thought you'd been carried off."

"Who me?" He waved an arm and picked up a stone axe. "Naw I'm _way_ too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all _this_." He flexes an arm. I stifle a laugh because he's a skinny twit.

"Well they need toothpicks, don't they?"

The boy opens a window and men come rushing with their weapons. He hoists them up and drops them on to a table and feeds the fire. When a blast echoes through the village, he runs to the window and watches the teens that ran through me, put out a fire. His eyes widen when he stares at a girl. He bangs fall into her left eye and her skirt had skulls on them. Her look says "tough girl" while her face reads "sexy heartbreaker". I can't help but put her face next to Rapunzel's.

Rapunzel is cute and caring; this Gothish chick is an obvious heartbreaker. But she still isn't bad to look at.

The boy tries to jump out the window but the mustache guy catches him.

"Oh come on, Gobber, let me out," The boy pleads. "I need to make my mark."

Gobber sets him down, "Boyo we've bin over this dozens of times." The boy sighs and walks away and starts the grinder. The rest of the night goes smoothly apart from a few houses getting burned down and the angry muttering of the boy. After midnight the dragons leave with only a few sheep and the Vikings all go to their homes that are still standing. They didn't let me sleep though, their snoring is as loud as can be.

It was still dark when I heard someone running through the village. I was sitting on a roof top and I noticed it was the boy from the weaponry. He was shrugging on his furry vest and cursing about the cold. Whoops.

I follow him though the woods, his breath loud and hitched at times. I lose him behind a bundle of rocks. I go back to where I lost him. In the pile of boulders is a gap. I fly in, quick as can be and stop as fast as possible.

There in a small valley, is the boy and a night fury. He's just standing there in front of it. The night fury is stalking to him. I have to do something. I lift my staff and hit the beast with frost. He flinches then roars and charges at me.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" The dragon hits me, pushing me against the valley wall. He opens his mouth to fire. _Oh crap, fire. _Fire is my number one enemy. That and the Easter bunny. But thankfully the boy comes running over and pulls the dragon off.

"Toothless? What are you doing?" The boy waves at where I lay. "There's nothing there." I roll my eyes. _Great, Manny couldn't help me out here, like he did with Rapunzel and Merida?_ "Come on Toothless, Let's go flying."

I smile at this. The boy has his own way of flying. He crawls onto the night fury and they take off. I follow but the dragon snarls at me. His eyes widen when he realizes that I'm able to fly too. In a fleeting moment the boy nearly falls off. The brown thing used for the tail is wobbly and looks like it would fall at any time. Not long after we land again and the boy leaves Toothless to go back to the Village.

The sexy blonde walks out of nowhere and trips into the boy, "Watch it, Hiccup!" She snarls.

I feel the need to say something, though they can't hear me, "Ooh Blondie has an attitude. Looks like sexy isn't enough."

The boy, Hiccup, freezes, "Did you just hear that?"

"What? Your hopelessness?" She whips her braid around and stalks off.

Hiccup still stands there, mumbling to himself, "I could swear I heard something."

Astrid turns slightly and yells, "Well it doesn't matter what you heard you still have to get to the village." She takes off running, leaving Hiccup and me to follow.

I whistle, "Dude you could do better." Hiccup shakes his head.

"I must be going crazy, hearing voices," He laughs angrily. "Yet another thing for everybody to laugh about."

This makes me angry, "I'm not just a voice. I'm a living creature!" In anger I throw a snowball at his head. He stops cold and turns around.

"Okay I am really and truly insane," He says in a small voice.

Astrid pipes in from afar, "And we all know it!" Hiccup and I sigh at the same time. Him for the crush, me for disgust.

Hiccup, without knowing it, leads me to what looks like a dining hall. In there Gobber is telling tales.

"There are things other than what we can see. The ways seasons are created are beyond our control. Weather is not to be handled. Life is not ours to take. So how does it work?" Everybody moves closer to hear the tale. Gobber can sure captivate an audience. "Winter for one is controlled by a spirit named Koning Winter." I sit up straight. He said my name! Sure in Dutch **(I could not find anything close)** but still! "He brings the chilly winds, the blizzards, and the snow. He's a playful spirit. Can't get enough of torturing us during winter, can he?" People laugh. Hiccup looks off to the side, thinking hard. "Eh? Koning Winter, can you give us a little less winter this year?" Everybody laughs. I glare at them, laughing at me. Hah! I have enough power to knock their socks off! I fly up to a corner and sit there.

Gobber starts the story back up, "Well a few _days_ ago, I was fishin' off Raven Point. Lots o' fish. Nearly got a shark Ah believe. Until it was nearly dusk, when all the fish just… disappeared. I looked up at the sky and what did my eyes see but a boy," Hiccup jerks his head up fast, nearly overturning his cup. "But not just any boy, it was Koning Winter! He looked about the age of you children, give or take a few years. How I knew it was him, was his staff was lettin' down flurries ev'ry now an' then."

A long faced blonde whispered, "Whoa…" Her twin had his mouth open.

I twirl my staff, "Not much of an entrance, eh Frost?" I say to myself. Hiccup frowns and looks around.

Thunder booms in the distance. Everybody seems to sigh in relief. I look around confused. In doubt, I land next to Hiccup.

"Why do they look so relieved?" I ask to myself.

Hiccup rolls his eyes, "Because there will be no attacks tonight, Voice." I smirk; he can hear me but not see me, unlike Gobber who is the exact opposite. Hiccup whispers, "Listen Voice, meet me around back, I have to ask you something."

Two seconds later, I'm hanging around the back of the dining hall. It takes a few seconds for Hiccup to come. Although he is muttering something about Snotlout and a rabid troll.

"Okay," Hiccup holds up his hands. "I know you're here. So do not hide and try to mug me. This Viking will go Scandinavian on you." I laugh at his joke, at least… I hope it's a joke.

"First thing's first, names," I start. "Mine is Jack Frost or as you people seem to know me, Koning Winter." Hiccups eyes go wide.

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," I hold back a laugh but a snicker comes out. "I know it's one heck of a name. Thanks Odin." He rubs his forehead. "What are you here for, invisible Jack Frost?"

I sigh, "Well, believe it or not, the Sun and the Moon brought me here. They want you to help defeat a dark force or something like that." Hiccup gapes.

"What- Wait- Bu- You- Why?" He stutters. I shrug, forgetting he cannot see me. "All my life is here! My crush, my dad, my dragon! I can't leave!"

I think hard, "In Rapunzel's vision, she _did _see you riding Toothless so maybe he can come too."

"You know Toothless? You were there today?" Hiccup looks roughly at where I am.

"Yeah that pest tried to attack me! And I was doing nothing! The bastard," I mumble. Hiccup seems to be putting together all of today's weird events. He looks up and gasps. "What?" I ask.

"So you're Koning Winter," I stare at the boy. _He can _finally_ see me!_ I flip in the air. I yelp as loud as possible. "Hush! The village will hear you," Hiccup says. I shake my head.

"They can't see me if they can't believe in me," I say. "Although, you and Gobber were the odd ones out. Gobber could see me but not hear me and you could hear me but not see me." I think about begging this kid to come with me. Last resort, last resort. "Listen Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, and I really need you. If you do not help, the whole world will be out of balance. This evil dude name Pitch Black will take over the world with his evil girlfriend, Gothel, and nightmares will reign supreme." I take a deep breath. Here comes the guilt tripper. "Would you rather the whole village be plagued by nightmares and evil? Would you like seeing your dragon be scared of something that you can't help?" Hiccup sighs.

"Let me sleep on it," Hiccup walks back to his house where he slams the door. The dining hall is still loud with laughter and talking. I fly up to a rooftop and fall asleep.

Of course, nightmares plague me. In one Rapunzel is running from something only to be pulled back into the darkness where she disappears, Merida is held down by a huge black bear and is screaming her head off. The final one is the worst, a brown haired child is standing on cracked ice, I stand before her, telling her that everything is okay when the ice cracks from under me and I go plunging in. Cold and fear surrounds me in the dark waters. My lungs scream for air.

I wake up gasping for oxygen and in a cold sweat. Man in the Moon is still hanging high above, his light filtering down to me. He seems to be telling me something. One of the rays flings away to a dark object in the sky. I squint. It looks like a dragon.

"Great," I say as I begin to make chase.

**Hey people, sorry that took so long, I have just been having sooooo much drama lately in school. Not to mention we have big test coming up this month so I has to study! Yak! I hate studying. (Unless it is history.) Well I swear to be updated by a week from now. So next Sunday. Bye! :)**


End file.
